Is This What it Feels Like to Die Chasing a Madman
by LyndsiMcKay
Summary: <html><head></head>Kaito and Shinichi are kidnapped, Hakuba and Heiji with the Council's help go and search for them, Conan and Ayumi's relationship is blooming, and the man who killed their mothers is revealed Heikuba, KaiShin, and Aged Ayumi/Conan Rated M for content</html>
1. Chapter 1

Is This What It Feels Like To Die? Capturing the Madman

A/N: This story is going to be a little different, I kinda want to do something would actually piss people off (Break up two specific couples if only for this fic), make people happy (Bringing three couples together), and possibly even make me hated for the rest of time. In this installment you will learn of the backstory behind the people that Yuusaku had initially worked for (Bet you can't guess who they are! LOL) And what's going to happen to our boys after two of them are kidnapped by said people!

Prologue: Shinichi's POV (9 years after Ayumi and Conan's Adoption)

"Why are you doing this to us? It's not like we did anything to you." I yelled at the blond man who was standing over the two of us.

"Oh, but Kudo, you did, not only did you get our best killer killed, I've never actually been in love with anyone before, and it was your father whom I cared for, not only as a partner, but as a lover."

"You liked it rough did you?" Kaito spat from the next chair.

"So what if I did? Let me tell you a secret Kuroba…." The man came so close to Kaito's ear I just wanted to hit him, being tied up (Though that does change later, the bastard doesn't want us dead) didn't help the case for either of us, I heard what the man said loud and clear. "Kudo Yuusaku has loved three people his entire life, his son, his wife, and me. You were just around because he didn't have his precious Shinichi with him. Though I can see why he had such a liking of you."

"Why us? Why didn't you take Saguru or Heiji? I mean it was technically them who got my father arrested in the first place."

"Well, there's something about them that doesn't sit right with me, and besides…you two look so much like him."

It hit me just then, we weren't kidnapped because of what we did to my father…we were kidnapped because we LOOKED like my father. Dear god, we're going to die here because of the fact my father's dead.

Kaito was trying to keep his cool, keep his poker face, anything to prove that he wasn't scared of what was going to happen but I could tell by the look on his face he just wanted his daughter and lover with him back in his house (even though that 's where everything took place.

"I'll be back, my _**NEW **_partner and I have to go take care of something. Come on Vodka, let's go."

"Aniki, what about the detectives?"

"It's fine, it's not like they're going anywhere." He said as he closed and locked the door from the outside.

"I'm sorry Shinichi, I shouldn't have called you to come with me."

"Kaito, I need you to settle down okay? I'm the younger of us and I'm acting cooler than you are at this moment."

"Shinichi, we're going to live this whole nightmare all over again. Why? Why does the world seem to hate us so much? I just want to go home."

"We'll get there, don't worry. We'll find a way to get out of this mess and we can go home to our families, and pretend none of this ever happened."

"Do you think they'll figure out what the hell happened to us?"

"No doubt Takagi and Co. have _SOMETHING _on these guys…"

"So tired." He whispered and put his head on my shoulder as he dozed off. I could kind of see why my father took a liking to him, even though apparently it was only because of the fact he looked like me but that's besides the point.

"Come on let's get you to bed, the least the man did was not manacle us to the chairs so we'll die in front of the window, he seemed that courteous."

"He just wants us for his sick amusement later." He murmured into my shoulder. "Knowing our luck we're going to be spending more quality time together and Heiji and Saguru won't be happy to know this."

"It's not like we can do anything about it right now." I said as I found the nearest bedroom. It had the one bed in it that could pretty much cover the entire room in it's incredible size. I tucked Kaito into the bed, but as I turned to leave he murmured "Stay. At least for company I don't like being alone, never have."

We need a plan to get out of this predicament right now.

MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE IN TOKYO: Saguru's POV

"What do you mean they haven't come back yet?" I yelled into the phone to Takagi who was being cooperative with me and frankly I was being like an epic douchebag but I didn't care! I wanted my Kaito home, and Ayumi's been with Conan all day, for all I know they are off doing unrighteous things in a closet somewhere, I mean they are truly that close.

"I tried calling both of their cells, Kaito's first because well, you already know why, and neither are answering, either they are too engrossed in the case or…"

"Something's really wrong." Heiji said from next to me listening into the call.

"Oh for fuck sake Hattori, don't sneak up on me like that!" I wanted to yell but then I remembered I was on the phone with Takagi and his profanity sensor is pretty much "Damnit," "Bastard," or "Holy Mary Mary Margaret!" in other words he's probably the color of a bright red tomato at this moment.

"So ya still don't have anything, from either of them?" Hattori said into the phone. Hell might as well just put it on speaker.

"Like I told Hakuba, nothing's come through. Phone calls aren't going through, I can't text either of them. When was the last time you two saw them?"

"Kaito got a call from you, and because Ayumi was going through a bad time so I was helping her through it so I couldn't really go so he called Shinichi, and then he left. That was about maybe ten this evening."

"That sounds about right, Conan was talking to me about something that was very sensitive so Shinichi took the call."

"What's going on?" came the voice of now 16 year old Ayumi hand and hand with childhood friend and most likely lover, Conan.

"Shinichi and Kaito aren't back yet."

"You mean from that case from this morning? They still aren't back yet? Normally Shinichi's done in like a couple hours." Conan said softly. "Something's not right."

"Is Kaito going to be okay? He's been overworking himself with all that work that Takagi and Satou are making him do. He needs to settle down and take a little break."

"I'm not overworking him, he's overworking himself!"

"SORRY TAKAGI-KEIJI!" she yelled across the room so he could hear her.

"Should we start looking for them or give them some more time?" Hattori asked.

"I say give it 24 hours, if they aren't back yet, we're going to have to search for them, Kaito's a council member and all…"

It was okay to mention that in front of the kids, they knew what we were, after we took Ayumi and Conan in, we took the two of them and told our stories, and how Yuusaku Kudo wasn't jailed, he was dead. Just the basics, nothing too big, so yes they know that we are vampires, and we told them if anything came up for anything during the day like when they were at school or something when they were asked about their parents just tell that they were night cops. Which in a sense we are, but if there's one thing I want right now it's Kaito here, and it's freaking me out. "We have to find them Wataru, we have to find Kaito and Shinichi and bring them home."

"Don't worry you two, I'll make sure your mates get home, and if we have to search for many nights we'll find them you hear me?"

"Yeah we hear ya." Hattori said as he slouched down into one of the chairs in the house that Kaito and I shared. Hattori took up residence in Tokyo in Shinichi's old childhood home that remained untouched for over a hundred years.

"We'll help find them too, they've been really helpful to us, helping us through our trials, even if they haven't found our moms' killer yet….you don't think Kaito had something on it and someone took them because of it do you?" Conan asked.

"It's a possibility, but I can't have two teenagers, _HUMAN_ teenagers no less chasing around madmen trying to find people who are good at taking care of themselves."

"Way to make us sound competent Takagi, just remember if I ever become a detective, I'm SO not joining division one." Ayumi said with a grin.

"Well I'll call you again in 24 hours if they don't show up here okay? Or you call me or Miwako's phone if they come back okay?"

"We will, thanks a lot for letting us know Takagi."

"Not a problem, I hope there're no problems and they are just staying somewhere."

Several thoughts ran through our brains, I remember the first room I stayed with Shinichi in and it ended in loud screaming and moaning of each other's names. I'm betting Heiji's thinking the same thing.

"Well I'm going to go to bed for a few hours before school is it okay if I stick around here, it looks like Heiji's about to die in that chair, of fright or boredom, I can't really tell which." Conan said softly.

"Stay in one of the guest rooms, there's always room for you Conan." I said as I got Heiji out of the chair, "I'm taking you to a guest room too."

"Okay, just help me find Shinichi if he doesn't come back." He murmured suddenly.

"Only if you help me find Kaito." I said as I opened the door to the first guest room I came to glad that Conan wasn't in it because I was tired of hauling this lug around.

"Okay." I said as I left him asleep in the room, and went to another guest bedroom to sleep myself. I wasn't going to sleep in a bed without my lover there too…

End of corny prologue! So what do you think? I wanted to try something different….ish. Review and comment.


	2. The Captor's Demands

Chapter 1: The Captor's Demands

A/N: This one's not coming to me as easily as the first one, so feel free to hate me all you want…cause my god this one's hard….had to make it as dramatic as the first one (with hopefully not as many confusey bits! So on to chapter 1 of the awesomeness. Shinichi and Kaito are put into a predicament that neither of them are really a fan of, but it's the only way they can keep Heiji, Hakuba, Conan, and Ayumi off the epic hit list of the BO. PS. There's a chance of smut first thing so be prepared…

Kaito's POV:

This was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, I had to give into the man's demands or else he was going to kill Shinichi. It was either I did horrible things with him, which was just a horrible thought in itself considering it would be like being with Yuusaku over again, or…

"_Okay so here's the deal, and I'm giving this to both of you because I don't think either of you really want to die, your lovers would be well, heartbroken and I'm sure that as much as I want this, I'm pretty sure you don't."_

_I looked at Shinichi, Shinichi looked back, there was something that wasn't going to be good for either of us._

"_So the deal that will save your lives, would you rather me talk to you separately or together?"_

"_You're giving us the choice? That's awfully nice of you!" I said softly to myself just to earn a glare of absolute death certainty._

_Shinichi just stared at me like I was a fucking lunatic, but I didn't care I just wanted him to be safe to go back to Heiji, as much as I loved Hakuba, I would have rather sacrificed myself than put Shinichi in any more danger than he was already in!_

"_So the deal, I'll leave you alone if you do one of two things."_

_Well this can't be good…_

"_You can either let me do wicked things to you…or you guys have to act out what I would do to you on each other, if you do one of those two things, I'll let you live."_

_Shinichi actually looked as if he were contemplating this idea! No, no contemplating bad ideas…stop it right now._

"_I already assume you weren't the soft and gentle type correct?"_

_Shinichi why are you asking such stupid things…stop, stop it now!_

"_I think it's safe to assume that."_

"_Do you believe in bondage usage or anything of that sort…"_

_My head went down almost immediately to hide the blush that would have come to my face if I could._

"_Why are you asking such a question for?" from the corner of my eye I can see him look over, and it dawned on him. "Only if it's tolerated."_

"_Okay, I'll let you do…"_

"_NO!" Shinichi and the man looked at me. "I was the one who went through it before, you might as well have Shinichi do what he wants to me, just like Yuusaku did, that way you can have your stupid, demented, "Yay, Yuusaku is still alive in someone" fantasies."_

"_Kaito…"_

"_Just…Just do it Shinichi."_

"_Okay."_

And that's how I ended up, handcuffed to the bed, being watched by that man as Shinichi was doing things to me that I would only ever let Hakuba do to me. Looking into Shinichi's eyes I kept thinking about my just being used again, but I came up with this idea, and we just needed to come up with an idea to get the hell out of here. And if it meant having Shinichi fuck me until I see stars as I think about Hakuba being the one doing it. I'm okay with that.

The bites didn't hurt, they were slightly pleasure driving, the fact that I was restrained made me wish it was Hakuba there doing it instead. "Harder." I pleaded with him as he looked down at me with lust filled eyes thanking god that was all it was.

Shinichi followed my demands, he seemed almost hesitant to comply. "Hard and Rough was how Yuusaku did it Shinichi…." I moaned as he hit my prostate. "Do that again!" I arched into him moving the handcuffs trying not to break them, Shinichi's handcuffs were never in the best condition.

He hit that spot again, and again. "Bite Me, please for the love of god bite me, I'm so close."

Shinichi bit down hard, it almost hurt with the amount of energy he put into it. _Hakuba I'm so sorry…_ I thought to myself as I came to the feeling of Shinichi pushing into me so hard, the fact there was barely any foreplay either didn't help any either, but the fact that he came not far behind made me think he was thinking the same thing about Heiji.

I felt the handcuffs come undone as my hands fell, I noticed that the man left and Shinichi got out of the bed. "I'm sorry Kaito." He whispered to me.

"It was my choice Shinichi, if we want to live, I would rather have you, than that horrible person doing that stuff to me, your father was bad enough."

"We need to get out of here, we need a plan."

That we did, and not even I could come up with one at the moment, and that's what terrified me.

Again another weird ending to a chapter, next one will be Hakuba/Heiji trying to do what they can to find them….(How I don't really know yet but I'm sure I'll figure something out, I always do.)


End file.
